diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Universe: Warrior
Category:Episodes "Parallel Universe" is the Fifth Episode of the Warrior. For the Fifth Episode of another character, see Parallel Universe. Description Text Woah, everything's different! Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. The special ability Combat Roll has been replaced with Combat Spatula, which lets you flip a die (return a die which has a value equal to 7 - the original). It can be used twice per turn. The Limit Break ability has been replaced with "Fury?" which gives the "Fury?" status effect. The status effect will double your next equipment use, but will disable that item of equipment for the rest of the turn and for the next turn this battle. How to Unlock Win 3 episodes (out of 1, 2, 3, and 4) with the Warrior. Story Introduction Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Boxing Gloves *Capacitor *Copper Shield *Crescent Moon Blade (Offered at Level 3) *Elastic Heart *Fireworks *Fishing Net *Gemstone Staff *Ignite *Katana *Nail Bat *Particle Accelerator *Pickaxe *Polar Star (Offered at Level 3) *Quarterstaff *Rusty Sword (Given at the start of the episode) *Scissors *Sledgehammer *Trident Shields *Battering Ram (Offered at Level 5) *Battle Cry *Kite Shield *Thick Skin Magic *Disco Ball *Flying Skull *Parrying Dagger Items *Candle *Dramatic Exit *Half Moon Charm *Hookshot *Last Stand *Lucky Roll *Sine Wave *Singularity *Slingshot Floors This episode uses the "warrior_paralleluniverse" generator. Starting Equipment * Rusty Sword Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Trident * Fishing Net * Gemstone Staff * Sledgehammer * Pickaxe * Nail Bat * Quarterstaff Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. One will contain a Katana. The other will contain one of the following: * Lucky Roll * Candle Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * An apple * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Copper Shield ** Parrying Dagger ** Kite Shield ** Thick Skin ** Boxing Gloves ** Last Stand ** Singularity ** Half Moon Charm ** Dramatic Exit ** Hookshot ** Ignite ** Capacitor ** Elastic Heart Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Scissors * Battle Cry * Sine Wave * Last Stand * Fireworks * Lucky Roll * Candle Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Copper Shield ** Parrying Dagger ** Kite Shield ** Thick Skin ** Boxing Gloves ** Last Stand ** Singularity ** Half Moon Charm ** Dramatic Exit ** Hookshot ** Ignite ** Capacitor ** Elastic Heart Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Trident * Fishing Net * Gemstone Staff * Sledgehammer * Pickaxe * Nail Bat * Quarterstaff Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * A trade deal for one of your weapons or shields, offering one of the same items you might find in this floor's chest. Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Disco Ball * Parrying Dagger * Sine Wave * Fishing Net * Last Stand * Fireworks Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples * An equipment upgrade * A shop which will sell an apple, an equipment upgrade, and one of these items: ** Candle ** Particle Accelerator ** Flying Skull ** Sledgehammer ** Slingshot ** Fishing Net ** Scissors Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia This level will never contain the Slime enemy.